Cavaliere che ama
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Le Cavaliere che ama, image même de la sensualité, apparaît chaque année au Carnaval de Venise avec un but inconnu mais bien précis, et semble bien décidé à mettre dans son lit toutes les beautés de la ville. Mais qui est cet homme blond, toujours masqué, qui laisse en son sillage des dizaines de coeurs brisés? Et Hermione Granger résistera-t-elle au charme du fameux Cavaliere?


**Bonsoir!**

**Je suis désolée par rapport à l'avancement de mes autres Fics, mais je viens d'être diagnostiquée d'une maladie malheureusement très dure à vivre et à traiter. Je ferai peut-être un OS sur le cancer bientôt en hommage. Donc évidemment, j'ai eu autre chose à faire récemment que de publier sur le site. Cependant, vous aurez tous les chapitres des Fics en cours durant la semaine, avant le week end prochain normalement.**

**En attendant et pour me faire pardonner de ce retard, je vous propose un OS assez long (plus de 11,000 mots) sur un sujet que je voulais traiter depuis un moment: le Carnaval de Venise, que j'adoooore, franchement! Et une idée m'a fleuri sur le sujet, qui s'est développé par la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira, mes chers lecteurs ;)**

**On se retrouve en bas-mais siiii, vous savez, le petit bouton Review?! N'oubliez pas d'en laisser un! La bise, DIL.**

_..._

_Le vocabulaire en italien dans le texte, rédigé en italique, se trouve traduit en bas de page (je sais, c'est chiant d'aller voir à chaque fois, mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup et franchement, si je le laissais dans le texte, cela ferait tâche, non?)_

_..._

_C'est la ville des miroirs, la ville des mirages, à la fois solide et liquide, à la fois air et pierre. - Erica Jong_

…...

Venise, la toute belle, l'enchanteresse, la mystérieuse, la maîtresse, Venise qui soupire, Venise qui danse, Venise qui tournoie en un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons, Venise masquée, Venise dressée, la fière Venise, la magnifique Venise, la sombre et assassine Venise.

Venir à Venise, s'était comme se rendre fou. Comme aimer passionnément une amante armée d'un couteau empoisonné, comme respirer le doux air parfumé de la trahison. Venise aux mille secrets, si prisée, mais dont les secrets ne sauraient se dérouler, ni hier, ni ce jour, ni dans mille ans. Venise la capricieuse, Venise la traîtresse. Venise comme une araignée au milieu de sa toile, comme un joyau maudit en son écrin. Venise aux murs teintés de sang et d'amour.

Venise, qui cache tant de secrets. Qui a vu naître, s'embraser et mourir mille passions, qui a vu les amants maudits de tous temps s'adorer entre ses murs vénérés pour mieux les écraser sous le poids de la fatalité, de sa fatalité. Venise, terre promise sur des eaux mortelles.

Tant de secrets, _bellissima_. Tant de regrets.

Pénétrons en la belle cité du rêve, et voyons se dérouler un songe de plus.

.

Une chambre luxueuse, aux murs d'un blanc cassé, drapés de gris perle, abritant des meubles de bois ancestraux et un lit immense aux draps de soie. Des bougies pour illuminer l'endroit, chaud abri alors que dehors, la nuit se pare de ses plus belles étoiles pour accueillir le Carnaval. Une musique, tangente et suggestive, qui s'élève d'une ruelle quelque part, où dansent les amants, où s'assassinent les gentilshommes en toute politesse et en toute impunité.

Une femme est allongée sur le lit. Entièrement nue, son beau corps pâle prenant des reflets dorés à la lueur des bougies. Sa chevelure d'un roux soutenu, étalé sur les oreillers, semble comme autant de flammes incandescentes. Ses beaux yeux d'un bleu outremer, frangés de cils épais, fermés. Son visage parfait détendu en apparence.

Elle attend. Elle sait qu'il viendra.

Lui, le plus bel homme de Venise. Lui, le plus fameux amant. Lui, le chevalier de la nuit.

Tous les ans, à Carnaval, durant les onze jours que durent les festivités, Il choisit onze femmes. Onze maîtresses. Une par nuit. Personne ne sait qui il est. Personne ne sait pourquoi il garde son masque durant l'amour. Personne ne sait.

Il est légendaire. Ici, on l'appelle le _Cavaliere che ama_. Elle l'a vu hier, masqué, au bal de la baronne de Lostida. Elle a su immédiatement, au fond de son cœur, qui il était. Il avait levé son verre de Champagne en sa direction et elle s'était sentie fondre.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle allait prendre l'air sur le balcon, seule, il s'était approché sans un bruit. À tel point qu'elle avait presque sursauté en le découvrant à ses côtés. Il avait pris sa main, l'avait baisée tout en y glissant une rose sans épines. C'était le signal. Elle était choisie.

Il avait alors disparu. On ne communiquait jamais au _Cavaliere che ama_ son adresse. Il savait. Il savait tout.

La belle allongée là se nommait Isabella del Riglio. Elle était la fille unique d'un richissime homme d'affaires vénitien. Elle attendait.

Soudain, il lui sembla qu'une main délicate et douce, mais indubitablement masculine, se promenait sur son ventre découvert. Elle sourit, révélant des dents parfaites.

_-Cavaliere_, susurra-t-elle d'une voix emplie de désir. Vous êtes venu.

Un rire séducteur lui répondit. À présent, des lèvres douces et chaudes se promenaient sur son genou gauche alors que la main descendait peu à peu.

-Je ne fais jamais de promesses vaines,_ bellissima mia_. Je t'ai honoré de la rose. Je suis venu.

Elle gémit doucement alors que les doigts de l'étranger atteignaient son aine, avant de descendre sur sa cuisse.

-Je vous en prie, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. _Cavaliere_, je vous en supplie...

Il rit encore, et les deux amants basculèrent dans un monde interdit fait de plaisir.

.

Le _Cavaliere che ama_ était allongé aux côtés de son amante d'un soir, Isabella del Riglio. Ce n'était pas la bonne, et la déception emplit son cœur. Néanmoins, depuis huit ans, il avait l'habitude. Il regarda le visage empourpré de la demoiselle de vingt ans, légèrement en sueur et démontrant un visible contentement. Il se leva sans bruit et saisit sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape noire et argent élégamment drapée sur une chaise et la pointa sur la belle.

_-Dormi ora_, chuchota-t-il.

Le corps satisfait de la blonde devint flasque alors qu'elle s'endormait sous l'effet du sortilège. Le _Cavaliere che ama_ revêtit son costume noir et argent de la meilleure qualité qui soit et jeta sa cape sur ses épaules. Il savait que des domestiques se trouvaient dans la maison, et par respect pour Isabella, décida de repartir comme il était venu, par la fenêtre. Il déposa un baiser de remerciement sur le front de la jeune femme, et entreprit de passer par ladite fenêtre, s'accrochant au rosier qui poussait sauvagement contre le mur. Ses gants noirs, en cuir de dragon, résistaient à leurs épines. Il se retrouva dans une petite cour, et n'hésita pas à déverrouiller la porte de bois menant à la rue par la magie. Il referma scrupuleusement, et descendit d'un pas ferme vers la gondole qui l'attendait sur les eaux. Il traversa la jetée et s'installa dans la petite barque aux couleurs sobres, faite pour passer partout discrètement. Puis, il ordonna au batelier, dans un italien parfait, de le mener à _la_ _Serenissima_.

Le batelier obéit et reçut, en guise de récompense et pour assurer sa discrétion, une bourse pleine qui le fit presque baver de joie.

Le _Cavaliere che ama_ tira sa cape autour de sa figure, malgré le masque, et parcourut les ruelles avant d'arriver à son hôtel luxueux. Rapidement, il jeta son masque noir et argent et se déshabilla avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Quand il revint dans la chambre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille en guise de vêtements, il roula des yeux en voyant son meilleur ami confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de la chambre, dégustant un verre de vin et lisant avidement un livre.

Dès que le _Cavaliere che ama_ fit son apparition, l'autre se leva. L'intrus était splendidement vêtu d'une tenue rouge sang qui mettait en valeur son teint sombre et ses yeux noirs. Il portait une épée au côté pour être pleinement dans l'ambiance du Carnaval, une cape également rouge, et un masque rehaussant ses magnifiques traits un peu hautains, masque incrusté de véritables rubis. Le _Cavaliere che ama_ roula des yeux, encore une fois.

-Blaise. Ta chambre est en face.

-Il me semblait t'avoir entendu rentrer. J'en conclus que la charmante del Riglio n'était pas la bonne ?

Le Cavaliere soupira et se dirigea vers son armoire.

-Tu déduis correctement, mon ami. Cela dit, ce n'était pas difficile. Si vraiment Isabella del Riglio était la fille de la prophétie, je serais resté à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise Zabini soupira mais fit un grand geste de la main.

-Il reste trois nuits avant la fin du Carnaval, mon cher Drago. Et sinon...

-Sinon, j'attends une année de plus avant de la trouver.

Drago Malefoy, le _Cavaliere che ama_, laissa tomber sa serviette, sans être gêné de sa nudité devant son frère de cœur, et commença à se vêtir comme Blaise, mais avec de l'émeraude.

-Tu la trouveras, assura Blaise.

-J'espère bien. Si je rentre sans elle, ma mère va m'assassiner et mon père va me déshériter.

-Tu exagères.

-A peine.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Drago finit de s'habiller. Il se tourna vers Blaise.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Puisque tu ne trouves pas celle qui te revient, allons nous mêler au peuple et profitons de la fête, confirma Blaise avec légèreté.

Le beau métis ouvrit la porte avec une révérence impeccable.

-Après vous, mon seigneur.

-Imbécile, marmonna Drago entre ses dents.

.

Blaise s'était depuis longtemps éloigné en la compagnie de la charmante hôtesse de la soirée, une femme mariée mais sachant, selon le métis, « _profiter des bonnes choses de la vie_ » tout de même. Drago haussa les épaules, connaissant son ami, et continua à scanner la foule du regard. Il repéra rapidement deux jeunes femmes. L'une portait une robe à crinoline noire, rehaussée de fils blancs formant un dessin fleuri complexe et délicat. Elle avait un petit chapeau sur la tête, noir aussi, avec une plume blanche. Son masque était de même noir, avec le tour des yeux d'argent, mettant en valeur un joli visage, son teint de porcelaine, sa bouche carmin et ses yeux noisette brûlants. Elle avait une flamboyante chevelure d'un roux éclatant qui cascadait librement en mèches raides dans son dos, attirant les regards de la plupart des hommes dans la salle de bal de la comtesse de Mirinaggi. Elle semblait ravissante, le genre de femmes que Drago, en tant que _Cavaliere che ama_, mettait d'ordinaire dans son lit.

Mais celle qui lui tenait compagnie était à son sens toute aussi jolie, et intriguait Drago bien plus que l'éclatante beauté de son amie. Elle portait également une robe à crinoline d'excellente manufacture visiblement, d'un bleu roi constellé de fils d'or, et fendu devant, montrant des jupons d'un blanc neigeux faisant deviner discrètement, sinon pudiquement, la galbe parfaite de ses jambes. Elle était presque petite, remarqua-t-il, même chaussée de talons. Ses cheveux étaient des boucles brunes, aux reflets un peu ambrés tirant entre le roux et l'or, remontés en une queue de cheval cascadant, un peu lâche, et tenus par un ensemble discret de diamants. Une broche représentant un scorpion, en argent et diamants aussi, ornait sa poitrine à la place du cœur, ce qui le fit sourire. Ses mains étaient serties dans de petits gants blancs et Drago mourrait d'envie de sentir ses doigts, qu'il devinait petits et élégants comme elle, le caresser. Enfin, son masque était simple, bleu nuit, et sa bouche à peine retouchée au rouge sang. Ses yeux néanmoins étaient le plus captivant. Il n'avait jamais vu d'ambre pareil. Comme son amie, elle attirait tous les regards. Elles dégageaient à deux un petit quelque chose que même les plus éclatantes beautés de la soirée n'avaient pas.

Il savait à qui la rose irait ce soir.

.

-Je ne sais pas, Ginny...

-Mais si ! Tu vas voir. C'est le meilleur endroit pour oublier ces deux cons. L'amour à Venise est légendaire, soupira Ginny Weasley avec un air rêveur. Et si cela se trouve, le _Cavaliere che ama_ sera là ce soir...

Hermione Granger roula des yeux et prit un verre de Champagne sur un buffet à proximité, trempant ses lèvres dedans pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux suppositions scandaleuses de son amie, qui rayonnait ce soir, plus belle que jamais.

-Tu sais, dit-elle soudain en regardant une Ginny élégante et assassine dans sa robe noire et son chapeau, je pense que la rupture avec Harry t'a fait plus de bien que de mal.

Ginny soupira en attrapant à son tour un verre et répondit,

-J'ai peut-être trop rêvé d'un amour d'enfant. Je l'ai attendu si longtemps...sans doute vivais-je dans un songe.

-Je vois, dit lentement Hermione. Mais je pensais que tu étais furieuse qu'il te jette...

-Je l'étais ! Mais j'ai réfléchi. Mais parlons de toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi...ravissante. Tu es féerique ainsi. Le bleu te va à merveille. Si Ron te voyait, ricana la rousse d'un air démoniaque.

-Je n'ai pas eu le luxe d'enterrer paisiblement notre histoire. Je l'ai attrapé avec cette petite peste de Lavande Brown dans notre lit conjugal à un mois du mariage. Je pense avoir le droit de profiter un peu. C'est une petite vengeance, mais tout de même.

-La meilleure des vengeances, tu veux dire.

Elles changèrent de sujet, parlant des bals à venir et des promenades prévues dans les jours à venir, avant de rentrer en Angleterre. Hermione sentit un regard intense sur elle et leva les yeux automatiquement vers l'origine de cette impression, alors que Ginny continuait à parler, proposant une virée à Rome après le Carnaval.

Deux yeux du plus beau gris qu'elle eut jamais rêvé la regardaient en retour. Un homme, vêtu de vert émeraude et orné d'un chapeau de la même couleur, la dévisageait avec une telle dose de passion dans le regard que Hermione en frissonna. Elle sut qui il était, naturellement. Elle avait entendu parler du _Cavaliere che ama_, le seul homme au monde qui pouvait vous faire l'amour avec un regard, disait-on. Elle avait soudain du mal à respirer. Il l'avait choisie, elle le savait. Mais elle venait de se séparer douloureusement d'avec Ron. Ginny prônait que faire l'amour avec deux ou trois étrangers pendant leurs deux semaines de vacances lui ferait rapidement oublier l'imbécile, et elle de même. Mais serait-elle capable de suivre son conseil ? Faire l'amour à un homme ? Homme qui en outre demeure masqué durant le charmant interlude ? Et qui disparaîtrait ensuite éternellement dans la nuit ? Sans s'attacher ? Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Elle n'avait connu que son ex-fiancé sur l'aspect intime.

Elle prit soudainement une décision. Qu'importe la proposition du _Cavaliere che ama_, si proposition il y avait, elle refuserait. Tout comme elle refuserait toute autre offre. Elle ne voulait pas, pour le moment, s'engager dans la lourde et infinie spirale de l'attirance sexuelle. Même si, vraiment, le _Cavaliere che ama_ lui faisait actuellement l'amour du regard, comme le disaient les légendes...

Il leva soudain son verre en sa direction. Elle ne savait que faire. Répondre à l'invitation enverrait un message qu'elle ne désirait pas envoyer. Ne pas répondre serait impoli.

Heureusement, elle fut sauvée d'une potentielle décision par deux hommes qui vinrent les couper, Ginny et elle. Ils avaient l'air avenants, beaux et bien faits, mais elle se trouvait incapable d'oublier le gris étincelant et orageux du regard du _Cavaliere che ama_.

-...dansez avec nous, Mesdemoiselles ?

Elle revint brusquement dans la réalité. Ginny sourit et prit le bras d'un des jeunes hommes. Par politesse, elle accepta l'autre, et se laissa mener sur la piste.

.

Drago était furieux. Comment ces deux blanc-becs osaient-ils seulement interrompre sa...conversation avec la sublime brunette ? Le regard de la jeune femme l'avait cloué sur place. Elle était vraiment intéressante à observer. Elle semblait timide, presque douce, mais son regard portait un franc courage. Il l'aurait, certainement.

.

Hermione s'éloigna prendre l'air sur le balcon. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la salle de bal. Elle avait gentiment mais fermement éconduit son cavalier, alors que Ginny continuait à danser. L'âme vagabonde, Hermione songea sans le vouloir au _Cavaliere che ama_. Elle frémit.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, et leva le regard dans deux perles d'un gris rarissime, qui la regardaient avec intensité toujours. Sans un mot, le _Cavaliere che ama_ prit sa main pour la baiser et y glisser une rose sans épines. Toujours sans un mot, Hermione se redressa de la balustrade et le regarda. Puis elle porta la fleur à hauteur de leurs regards respectifs, et la laissa tomber. Les yeux du _Cavaliere che ama_ s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement, puis il demanda d'une voix amusée, avec un léger accent anglais,

-Avez-vous froid, Mademoiselle, au point que vos doigts gelés laissent choir une fleur innocente ?

Elle lui répondit en anglais.

-Il est vrai que le temps se fait glacial. Cependant, quand bien même serions-nous au plus chaud de l'été, j'imagine que votre présent aurait subi le même malheureux sort.

Il eut un sourire éclatant. Ainsi, cette petite impertinente le rejetait ou du moins, jouait avec lui. Une anglaise. N'avait-elle pas entendu parler du _Cavaliere che ama_, pourtant connu dans le monde entier ?

-C'est effectivement désolant, concéda-t-il. Mais si nous étions réellement à une autre époque de l'année, auriez-vous des raisons de ne pas accepter mon présent ?

-Je ne pense pas vraiment que les saisons aient un quelconque impact sur cette conversation, vraiment, puisque vous êtes connu pour n'apparaître qu'au Carnaval. Ne croyez pas que je ne connais pas votre réputation, _Cavaliere_.

Ah, tout de même. Elle savait donc.

-Puisque vous connaissez ma réputation, Mademoiselle, vous savez ce que représente cette rose ?

-Question rhétorique, Monsieur.

-Effectivement. La vraie question étant, puisque vous savez ce que représente cette fleur, pourquoi la refusez-vous ?

-Je pourrais avoir mille raisons, _Cavaliere_, répliqua-t-elle avec un large geste de la main en se retournant pour s'accouder au balustrade, et pas une qui vous concerne.

-Vous avez le trait de la franchise, Mademoiselle. La franchise peut être une qualité, mais également un défaut.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Vous n'avez pas l'habitude que l'on vous dise non, _Cavaliere_. Je crois que cela est valable pour d'autres aspects de votre vie. La ténacité est une qualité, mais également un défaut.

Il éclata de rire, clairement amusé.

-Je suis navré que vous refusiez mon offre, Mademoiselle.

Elle le toisa d'un regard égal.

-Je suis également navrée d'avoir eu à la refuser, Monsieur. Cependant, je mettrais ma main à couper que la majorité féminine de cette soirée sera plus que ravie d'accéder à vos...faveurs.

-Toutes, sauf vous, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes une femme particulière, Mademoiselle.

-Je vous demanderai de ne pas me poursuivre, Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux comme il se détournait. Je ne sais où vous obtenez vos informations sur l'identité de vos...amies, mais je vous prie, ne me recherchez pas.

Il hocha la tête avec autant de sérieux, réprimant un rictus :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mendier, Mademoiselle.

Avec cela, il disparut, laissant Hermione relâcher un souffle qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait.

.

Le lendemain midi, au lever, un Blaise à l'air rassasié se rendit dans la chambre de son ami, sifflotant d'un air joyeux. Ils commandèrent un brunch, et Blaise avisa l'air maussade de son frère de cœur.

-Crache le morceau, dit-il d'un ton léger.

Drago soupira.

-J'ai donné la fleur à une jolie petite blonde qui s'appelle Béatrice Fontelli, la sœur cadette du fameux Felippo Fontelli, pour ce soir.

-Fontelli ? Le frère, c'est bien le dirigeant de la Banque d'Italie ?

-C'est cela.

-Mh. Sacré morceau, la petite. Mais alors ? Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

-Avant, j'ai proposé la rose à une anglaise. Une brune. Elle est belle, mais pas genre gravure de mode comme d'ordinaire, mais elle a un charme fou et un petit quelque chose...

-Comment cela, avant ?

-L'anglaise. Elle a refusé la rose.

Blaise en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Puis, soudain, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, se tenant le ventre et tapant sur la table, envoyant des miettes de toast partout.

-AHAHA...le fameux _Cavaliere_...MOUAHAHAHA..._rejeté_...AHAHAHAHA...

Drago lui envoya un regard mortel, et le métis finit par se calmer, essuyant ses yeux larmoyants sur un coin de la nappe de soie.

-Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas ce que tu lui voulais, musa-t-il.

-Oh que si. On a parlé deux minutes, et elle est vraiment intelligente. En outre, elle savait tout de la légende du _Cavaliere che ama_.

Blaise eut l'air pensif.

-Tu vas la rechercher, non ?

-Non.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, Blaise. Je suis maudit, mais je ne suis pas un mendiant.

Blaise soupira et enfourna une bouchée de saucisse avant de prononcer :

-Comme tu veux.

Et la discussion fut close. Drago, cependant, ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit la belle petite demoiselle aux yeux d'ambre.

.

Drago grinça des dents et fila vers le bal prévu chez un fameux industriel, où la crème de la crème se retrouvait. La jolie sœur du fameux banquier n'était pas la bonne non plus. Il perdait son temps, et il ne restait que deux nuits au Carnaval.

Il retrouva Blaise dans l'entrée de la superbe demeure et nota que son ami semblait nostalgique.

-Il t'arrive quoi ?

-Dépêche-toi de pêcher ton poisson, de jeter ta fleur ou je ne sais quoi pour demain soir, _Cavaliere che ama_, murmura Blaise doucement. Ce soir, j'aimerais faire court. À la place Saint Marc, ce soir, il y a le concours du plus beau costume du Carnaval. Et qui dit concours, dit aussi belles demoiselles, alcool à foison et j'en passe.

Drago roula des yeux mais concéda. Ce soir-là, il donna la rose sans épines à une jeune comtesse allemande, sans parvenir à s'enorgueillir de l'enthousiasme de la belle, puis fila avec Blaise à la fameuse place.

.

A la fin du concours, il y avait danse, et Hermione et Ginny avaient décidé d'y rester pour s'amuser. Elles burent un verre ou deux dans une ambiance festive, rejetant les jeunes hommes qui s'approchaient sans pitié. Ce soir, Ginny portait une robe entièrement blanche, cousue de perles et de plumes de cygne, alors que Hermione avait opté pour une robe avec une petite traîne, le dos fait de plumes de paon et qui, lorsqu'elle tournoyait au son de la musique dans les bras de ses cavaliers successifs, se déployaient comme un paon faisant la roue. Elles accumulaient encore plus de succès que d'ordinaire ce soir, sourire éclatant et yeux brillants derrière leurs masques.

Drago la vit immédiatement dès qu'il arriva. Elle riait aux éclats, au bras d'un danseur particulièrement heureux, ce qui se comprenait. Drago sentit son désir renaître. Il lui fallait cette fille. Non n'était pas une réponse satisfaisante. Il vit aussi son amie, la belle rousse, et une idée fleurit dans son esprit. Il montra la brune du doigt, discrètement, à Blaise.

-C'est elle.

-Celle qui t'a rejeté, hier ?

-Exactement.

Blaise claqua sa langue contre son palais, ignorant les jeunes femmes qui guettaient les deux amis.

-C'est vrai. Elle n'est pas aussi clairement jolie que tes amantes habituelles, mais elle a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la rend encore plus..._waouh_.

-C'était pertinent, renifla dédaigneusement Drago. Maintenant, regarde cette fille-là, la rouquine en robe blanche.

Les yeux de Blaise cavortèrent vers la demoiselle en question, qui dansait également dans les bras d'un soupirant sous le charme, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que la mâchoire lui tombait.

-Elle est...elle est...

-A ton goût, j'imagine, railla Drago.

-Elle est bien plus que cela, nota Blaise à voix basse. Elle lui ressemble tellement...

Drago plissa les yeux vers son ami, confus, et dégagea son bras de l'étreinte d'encore une fille qui tentait de l'amener danser.

-Elle lui ressemble...quoi ? Oh...

Un soupçon qu'il avait eu du temps de Poudlard, des années plus tôt, lui revint, et il ne put s'empêcher d'interroger le métis toujours foudroyé.

-Dis-moi, Blaise. N'aurais-tu jamais eu des sentiments pour la fille Weasley ?

Blaise tourna rapidement la tête vers Drago.

-Quoi ? Ginny ?

-Ginny, oui, un truc comme cela.

Blaise sembla hésiter, puis abdiqua.

-De toute manière, c'est impossible, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Ginny et Potter étaient comme les deux doigts de la main.

-Rien ne t'empêche en tout cas de sauter la petite rouquine en blanc ce soir.

Le métis haussa un sourcil.

-Je vois. Tu veux des informations sur son amie, c'est cela ?

-Si je voulais des informations sur elle je sais où m'en procurer, n'est-ce pas. Je veux simplement que ta chère rousse favorise la situation.

-Heureusement que tu es maudit, mon vieux, marmonna Blaise avant de s'éloigner vers la rouquine.

Drago sourit dans son dos, se dégagea encore de griffes acérées d'admiratrices, puis se dirigea vers la mystérieuse brunette.

-Mademoiselle, m'offrirez-vous cette danse ?

Elle le regarda de son regard enchanteur et salua son partenaire actuel qui s'éloigna avec un air profondément malheureux, et prit la main du _Cavaliere che ama_. Ils dansèrent un moment en silence. Si Drago savait danser, il s'aperçut rapidement que sa partenaire n'était pas en reste. De plus en plus intéressant.

-Je pensais que le message d'hier était clair, _Cavaliere_, dit-elle finalement mais non sans amusement.

-Il est vrai que je ne vous ai pas poursuivi. Cependant, je venais ici ce soir, tout comme vous. D'aucuns appelleront cela le destin.

-Et vous, Monsieur ? Croyez-vous au destin ?

-Je crois essentiellement que mes pas m'ont porté vers _la piu bella della stella qui illumina la notte_, remarqua-t-il.

Elle rosit, et il le vit malgré le masque. Elle était adorable ainsi.

-La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, Monsieur.

-Je le crois aisément. Mais vous qui aimez tant la franchise, sachez que je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité.

-Toute vérité est relative à ce que l'on veut obtenir en l'énonçant, Monsieur.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ?

-Que désirez-vous obtenir ?

Elle le jaugea, puis répondit soigneusement,

-Beaucoup de choses, mais rien de réel, je le crains.

Il réfléchit à cela un moment.

-Je vois.

-Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez réellement le sens de ma phrase, _Cavaliere_.

-Ne me croyez-vous pas capable de vous comprendre, Mademoiselle ?

-Ne jouez pas ce jeu-là, Monsieur. Sinon nous serons deux.

Il la fit tourbillonner, admirant la traîne de paon.

-Il y a d'autres jeux auxquels j'aimerais me livrer avec vous, murmura-t-il d'un ton délibérément sensuel à son oreille. Il suffirait d'un mot de votre part, et je vous appartiendrais.

-Comme vous appartenez à la majorité des femmes de cette ville lors du Carnaval, répliqua-t-elle et il ne manqua pas de relever l'acidité dans sa voix.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Jalouse, _cara mia_ ?

-Non, dit-elle simplement. J'aime la primeur et la fraîcheur de mes amours. La franchise revient, encore et toujours, me direz-vous, dans toute relation. Je ne suis pas de ces femmes qui se jettent aux pieds d'un homme en les suppliant de les contenter une seule et unique fois.

Il eut soudain l'envie de lui révéler son secret. Mais il se refréna. Si elle était moldue...

-J'admire cela en vous, murmura-t-il doucement. Mais il faut, Mademoiselle, savoir s'amuser. Pensez-vous que les beaux damoiseaux qui quémandent vos faveurs ici, ce soir, s'accrocheront à vous une fois l'affaire faite ?

Elle sembla insultée et il maudit son choix de mots. Cependant, elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens...

-Je ne me donnerai pas à eux plus qu'à vous.

-Dois-je être honoré ou insulté de cette sentence ?

Elle le lâcha abruptement, yeux étincelants.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez, Monsieur. Vous devenez trop insultant vous-même. Ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien.

-Je m'en vais, puisque tel est votre désir, claqua-t-il sèchement. Mais si le destin, ou autre chose, nous met encore l'un auprès de l'autre, sachez que je tenterai ma chance jusqu'au bout.

-Partez, répéta-t-elle le regard noir.

-Un nom, Mademoiselle ? Rien qu'un nom...

Elle hésita, puis lui offrit un petit sourire douloureux.

-Dites-vous que je ne suis qu'un songe de plus, murmura-t-elle, dans la douceur fatale qu'est Venise...

Il cligna des yeux. Elle avait disparu dans la foule. Désespéré et se maudissant, voulant plus que jamais la mettre dans son lit, Drago disparut à son tour.

.

-Merci pour la description, _Cavaliere_, cela ne prendra qu'une minute.

L'indicateur du _Cavaliere_ à Venise, qui savait tout sur tout et tout le monde, passa dans une autre pièce de l'appartement confortable, payé par les soins de son unique et richissime client. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme revint avec un petit dossier qui contenait une seule fiche. Il leva la photographie de la jeune femme brune aux yeux d'ambre, telle qu'elle avait été prise discrètement la première fois que le _Cavaliere che ama_ l'avait vue, et hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est elle.

Gourmand, le _Cavaliere che ama_ ouvrit le dossier. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément.

-Il doit y avoir erreur, Giovanni.

-Certainement pas, remarqua l'indicateur d'un air revêche. Je ne me trompe jamais. Les dates du séjour correspondent, ainsi que son emploi du temps. La description et la photographie aussi. C'est elle.

Blanc, Drago demanda :

-Elle a une amie avec elle. Rousse, fine...les yeux noisette...

-Exactement, nota Giovanni en feuilletant un classeur d'où il tira un autre dossier.

Le _Cavaliere_, priant Merlin, l'ouvrit à son tour et son cœur acheva de sombrer. Remarque, c'est Blaise qui serait content.

-Merci, Giovanni, dit-il d'un ton pincé.

Il quitta l'appartement et descendit vers la gondole qui l'attendait, les jambes lourdes.

Sa mystérieuse brunette était une certaine, et très connue et bien-détestée, Hermione Granger.

.

Drago avait à peine fermé la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel que Blaise Zabini entrait en chargeant comme Napoléon à Waterloo. Il prit son ami dans ses bras puissants mais fins et le souleva presque, l'étreignant.

-C'est elle, Drago, c'est elle ! La rouquine d'hier, c'est Ginny !

Drago ne répondit pas alors que Blaise se lança dans un long monologue sur sa soirée. Il avait dansé avec elle, l'avait embrassée et elle était revenue avec lui à l'hôtel. Ils avaient été tous deux profondément choqués en tombant le masque, mais il l'avait convaincue de rester, et ils avaient fait l'amour, et ô que c'était parfait, et bon, et doux, mais sauvage, et que se passe-t-il Drago ?

-Son amie, répondit Drago d'un ton morne. C'est Granger.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Blaise.

-J'ai été voir Giovanni ce matin, et tu viens simplement de confirmer ce que je savais déjà.

-Merde.

-Comme tu dis.

-Que vas-tu faire, alors ?

Drago ricana sans joie.

-Laisser tomber ! Ce n'est pas Granger, la bonne. Sinon, je le saurais, non ?

-Pas forcément. La prophétie dit que...

-Au diable la prophétie, Blaise ! Ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne peut pas être Granger.

-Mais...

-Tu m'énerves. Sors.

Blaise obéit doucement, retournant rejoindre Ginny dans sa chambre. Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins, se retenant de hurler. Pas parce qu'il avait envisagé de sauter Granger, pas parce que c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe et son ennemie jurée, pas parce que son meilleur ami venait de retrouver son grand amour, non.

Parce que malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'image de Hermione Granger, belle et charmante, tournoyant dans ses bras, souriant et ses yeux de braise dans les siens, de la tête.

.

Décidément, le destin était contre lui.

La prochaine fois qu'il vit la brunette, Hermione Granger, était le soir même, après que son rendez-vous avec l'allemande ait raté, pour changer. C'était une soirée privée, chez un richissime héritier d'une chaîne de magasins de luxe, et l'entrée était réduite à trois cent personnes. Blaise et Ginny ne se lâchaient plus. La rouquine semblait heureuse au bras d'un métis encore plus content si possible. Dès qu'il vit Ginny, le _Cavaliere che ama_ se figea, sachant qu'Elle serait présente. Dès qu'il formula cette pensée, il La vit, au bras du hôte en personne, rien de moins. Elle était encore plus splendide que d'ordinaire, et les invités semblaient enjoués de voir que Francesco Prigilli, leur hôte, et sa charmante cavalière, portaient des couleurs assemblées. Elle rayonnait tout en or, comme si un bout de soleil était tombé du ciel sur Venise. Drago sentit, encore une fois, son pantalon serré devenir trop étroit sous le coup de son désir. Son corps ne fonctionnait pas avec sa tête lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette femme-là.

Mais plus dérangeant encore, le _Cavaliere che ama_ ne pouvait empêcher ni comprendre l'élan de jalousie, nocif, dévastateur et empli de haine, qui le traversa lorsqu'il remarqua que Prigilli avait sa main dans le bas du dos de Hermione, trop bas selon lui, et qu'il lui chuchotait quelque chose qui la fit visiblement éclater de rire. Elle était époustouflante ainsi, riant à gorge déployée, tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, yeux dansant sous l'effet de sa joie. À côté de lui, Drago entendit une douairière marmonner à une amie :

-Ils sont adorables tous les deux. J'espère que Francesco choisira la comtesse de Wirthwaide comme fiancée.

Drago eut l'envie irrépressible d'étrangler la vieille sotte, mais quelque chose dans sa phrase le retint et il s'approcha.

-Excusez-moi, coupa-t-il d'une voix charmante. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation. La cavalière de notre cher hôte Francesco, l'avez-vous appelée...comtesse de Wirthwaide ?

La vieille dame hocha la tête en gonflant le torse, semblant se réjouir de l'attention du fameux _Cavaliere che ama_. En même temps, la seule personne capable de résister à son charme mythique était Hermione. Cercle vicieux.

-Oh, oui, minauda-t-elle. Le Premier ministre britannique l'a récompensée de ce titre il y a quelques années, personne ne sait pourquoi exactement. Plusieurs de ses amis ont également reçu de pareilles récompenses. Cette fille-là, dit-elle en indiquant Ginny du doigt, la rousse avec le beau métis, c'est Ginevra Weasley, baronne de Bouth. Il y en a d'autres, évidemment. Harry Potter, duc de...

-Je vous remercie, dit sèchement Drago en s'éloignant.

Ainsi donc, à la fin de la guerre, Hermione et les autres héros avaient été récompensés dans le monde moldu aussi bien que magique par des titres de noblesse. Cela expliquait pourquoi la maudite beauté se trouvait aussi souvent sur son chemin dans les soirées privées. La lèvre de Drago se retroussa. _Petite_ _parvenue_.

Dire qu'il avait considéré à un moment, simplement parce qu'elle avait de beaux yeux et un sens certain de la répartie, qu'elle pouvait être la fille de la prophétie ? N'importe quoi.

Il regarda avec hostilité Hermione valser à travers la piste sur le bras de Francesco. Par ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'aimait pas vraiment leur hôte non plus. Il avait évidemment mille raisons valides justifiant cela.

Une heure plus tard, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Intérieurement, il avait déjà tué Francesco de cinquante manières violentes, tué Hermione dix fois, et lui en avait fait l'amour cent de plus. Ce fantasme vivant était son pire cauchemar.

Soudain, il vit Hermione murmurer quelque chose à son cavalier, et s'éloigner en direction des toilettes des dames. Francesco alla inviter une autre femme sur la piste, et sans le vouloir, sans même s'en rendre compte, les pas de Drago le portèrent à la suite de Hermione.

.

Hermione retira son masque, s'aspergea le visage d'eau, se sécha et remit le masque, laissant ses boucles brunes cascader librement sur ses épaules, seulement retenues par deux barrettes en or et quartz devant. Elle lissa les plis de sa robe dorée et se sourit dans le miroir. Elle avait rencontré Francesco ce matin, au musée des Arts, et ils avaient sympathisé. D'où l'invitation de ce soir pour être sa cavalière. Elle avait seulement accepté en sachant la vérité que le gentil Francesco lui avait honnêtement révélé : il était gai, et avait besoin d'une cavalière pour que ces dames cessent de lui jeter leurs filles à marier à la figure.

La porte s'ouvrit mais Hermione ne fit pas attention, et se détourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le _Cavaliere che ama_, négligemment mais toujours élégamment adossé au mur. La surprise lui fit perdre le contrôle qu'elle parvenait à avoir d'ordinaire face à celui qui hantait ses rêves les plus érotiques la nuit, et elle laissa le désir incommensurable qu'elle lui portait se refléter dans son regard d'ambre.

Drago le vit et oublia pourquoi il avait suivi Hermione, si tant est qu'il y ait une raison à son geste. L'envie charnelle dans les yeux de sa Némésis lui donna envie de la prendre contre le mur des luxueux cabinets, de déchirer sa robe et de lui faire hurler son nom dans l'extase. Pas le nom de _Cavaliere_, mais le nom de Drago. Et il décida immédiatement que lui faire l'amour serait la meilleure solution pour la sortir de son esprit et de se concentrer sur la raison de sa venue originelle à Venise. Pour pouvoir la charmer, évidemment, elle ne devait pas connaître son identité réelle.

Elle parvint à se reprendre et le salua poliment.

_-Cavaliere che ama_. Quelle étrange situation.

Quand il parla, sa voix était lourde d'un désir puissant et palpable qui les étonna tous deux.

_-Cara mia_. Mon nom sonne doux sur ta langue, _amore_.

-Est-ce le destin ce soir, Monsieur ?

-C'est plus que le destin, _amata_. Le désir dans tes yeux...

Il s'approcha d'un pas et elle retint son souffle alors qu'il attrapait doucement une boucle brune entre ses doigts, jouant avec et admirant ses reflets dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce.

-Tu me taquines, _cara_. Tu joues avec moi.

-J'avais plutôt l'impression, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement troublée à cause de leur proximité, que c'était le contraire. C'est vous qui me poursuivez, Monsieur.

-Laissons tomber les faux-semblants ce soir, _principessa del carnevale_. Je te veux à un point même que ma vie me semble vide sans toi. Viens avec moi.

-Vous me briserez, Monsieur.

-Non, _cara_. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Il se pencha à son oreille et nota avec satisfaction qu'elle tremblait d'anticipation.

_-Che il bene, mia dolce_.

Elle inspira vivement.

-Laisse-moi t'emporter au pays des rêves, Hermione...

Elle le regarda.

-Vous...tu sais qui je suis, parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix faible.

-Je sais qui tu es, oui, murmura-t-il en caressant son oreille de son nez. Tu sens si bon, mon cœur.

Elle gémit et manqua défaillir. Deux bras puissants serpentèrent autour de sa taille pour la retenir, et elle se retrouva collée contre un corps qui, si elle devait dire la vérité, épousait parfaitement bien le sien.

-Dis-moi oui, _cara_, supplia-t-il. Je t'en prie...laisse-moi prendre soin de toi...

Sa voix était chaude et pleine de promesses contre son oreille, et elle prit sa décision. Tant pis si elle regrettait.

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse et il se figea. Il posa deux doigts sous son menton et lui souleva le visage vers le sien.

-Tu es certaine, _bellissima _? Je ne te force pas.

-Oui, parvint-elle à souffler.

Ses yeux gris étincelèrent et l'instant d'après, leurs bouches se rencontraient avec force. Aussitôt, Hermione sut que la seule chose qu'elle pourrait éventuellement regretter par la suite, c'était qu'il s'en aille, inévitablement. Leurs bouches se mouvèrent l'une contre l'autre, et Hermione fut choquée par l'intensité de leur baiser. Elle se brûlait aux ailes des papillons du plaisir, et était incapable de se méfier des traces que les brûlures laissent toujours.

Drago était tout simplement aux cieux. S'il avait su qu'embrasser Hermione Granger aurait tant d'effets choquants mais réels sur son corps, son âme, son être, il l'aurait fait bien avant. Il captura sa lèvre inférieure et suçota sur la chair tendre. Elle lâcha un gémissement presque imperceptible, et il sentit une chaleur intense se propager immédiatement dans son entre-jambe, lui laissant comme seule option de répondre en écho au son.

Leurs lèvres se caressaient, jouaient, s'ouvraient avec passion, avec une envie terrible mais en même temps avec langueur. Timidement, elle entrouvrit les siennes, et leurs langues vinrent immédiatement se heurter. Cette action envoya un feu en spirale dans le corps du _Cavaliere_, l'électricité le foudroyant. Et il sut.

Elle était la bonne.

.

_**Vingt ans plus tôt**_

_**Manoir Malefoy, Comté du Wiltshire, Angleterre**_

_Narcissa Malefoy se percha avec une élégance souvent imitée mais jamais égalée au bord du lit de son fils de cinq ans et le regarda, le visage en apparence froid mais un sourire maternel et aimant dans ses magnifiques yeux pervenche. L'enfant fixa sa mère en retour, souriant de toute son âme._

_-Veux-tu une histoire, Drago ?_

_-Oui maman, répondit aussitôt l'enfant aux anges._

_Une femme de l'envergure de la superbe Lady Malefoy en titre étant extrêmement occupée, il était rare que les deux parviennent à prendre du temps ensemble, surtout le soir, lorsque Narcissa était supposée valser de bal en soirée au bras de son époux. Aussi, les elfes de maison occupaient d'ordinaire le temps du petit garçon. Ce soir était donc presque fête pour Drago._

_-Quelle histoire veux-tu, en as-tu une en tête ?_

_Narcissa montra d'un geste des doigts l'immense bibliothèque dans un coin de la chambre, empli de livres pour petits sorciers. Son fils, cependant, tira la moue._

_-Je les ai toutes entendues, maman. Izzy et les autres elfes me les lisent tous les soirs._

_-Je vois. Je t'en achèterai d'autres en ce cas._

_-Mais maman, tu dois bien connaître des histoires, toi ? Raconte-moi une histoire de famille._

_Narcissa sourit. Dans la plupart des familles sorcières, des choses extraordinaires arrivaient, grâce à l'interférence avec la magie, et les Malefoy ainsi que les Black n'étaient pas une exception. Cependant, les deux familles anciennes avaient pour défaut d'être versées dans la magie noire, aussi Narcissa se creusa la tête pour trouver un conte réel mais qui ne traumatiserait pas l'enfant._

_-Je sais ! As-tu déjà entendu l'histoire de Venitia di Venezia ?_

_Drago, yeux écarquillés, secoua vivement la tête et sa mère raconta._

_-Il y a presque mille années, l'un des premiers Malefoy à venir en Angleterre, Hisroy Malefoy était son nom, alla prendre des vacances en Italie, dans la superbe cité de Venise. Venise est une ville connue pour être un lieu romantique mais plein de noirceur derrière les dorures et les parades. Donc Hisroy alla à Venise._

_Drago buvait clairement ses paroles et Narcissa croisa ses mains devant elle._

_-Il y rencontra une jeune femme, d'une beauté extraordinaire, très intelligente, une sorcière puissante nommée Venitia di Venezia. Hisroy tomba fou amoureux d'elle. Hélas, elle ne partageait pas cet amour, et elle le rejeta. Ni les présents, ni les déclarations enflammées ne lui firent changer d'avis. Devenu presque fou d'amour pour elle, Hisroy l'enleva, la jeta sur la selle de son Sombral et fila en Angleterre, au Manoir ici-présent, où il la maintenait captive jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui cède._

_Narcissa soupira dramatiquement._

_-La jeune beauté ne céda pas. Aussi, il...euh...il la força. Et elle le maudit. Elle lui hurla ces mots en les scellant d'une puissante magie afin d'en faire une malédiction : « _Je te maudis, Hisroy Malefoy, je te maudis ! Malheur et noirceur seront les seuls mots d'ordre de tes descendants. Jamais tu ne pourras trouver la paix ! Après ta mort, tes fils, puis les fils de tes fils souffriront par tes actes ! Et Venise, ma belle Venise, sera pour les tiens une terre de souffrance et de douleur_ ! »._

_Narcissa secoua la tête, navrée._

_-Seulement, de leur amour forcé naquit un enfant. Et dès qu'elle vit le visage de son fils, Venitia se rendit compte que, si elle détestait celui qui en était le père, elle aimait son enfant par-dessus tout. Or elle venait, malgré elle, de le maudire. Nulle puissance ne pouvait défaire la malédiction. Mais Venitia di Venezia parvint tout de même à modifier quelque peu les termes de la sentence. Elle parla ainsi : « _Lorsque cent générations de tes descendants auront servi la malédiction qui leur incombe, viendra alors le temps du pardon et de la rédemption. Celui qui rachètera l'âme de ses ancêtres connaîtra à Venise, ma douce terre, la souffrance qu'il se doit. Toutefois, cette prophétie pourra se réaliser comme suit, à savoir que l'amour, l'amour d'une femme innocente et aimante, sans magie en son sang, pourra le défaire de la malédiction. Sinon, la lignée mourra avec lui._ »_

_Drago regarda sa mère rejeter une mèche blonde derrière son épaule._

_-Venitia proféra cette prophétie, qui devait annuler la malédiction, sur le lit où elle avait donné naissance à son fils, qui fut aussi son lit de mort, car les couches furent trop dures. C'est en raison de la malédiction, dit-on, que les Malefoy ont si forte réputation de pratiquer la magie noire et de faire des choses interdites._

_Elle termina et le regarda. Drago éclata,_

_-Maman ! C'est une histoire de bonnes femmes !_

_Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le front._

_-Tu as raison, mon ange. C'est une histoire de bonnes femmes. Dors, à présent._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa quitta la chambre de son enfant et rentra directement dans son mari, Lucius, l'air inquiet, qui attendait visiblement._

_-Alors, demanda aussitôt Lucius._

_Narcissa fronça les sourcils et lui raconta le déroulement de la soirée, finissant par :_

_-Je t'avais dit qu'il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre, Lucius !_

_Lucius se caressa pensivement le menton, puis acquiesça lentement._

_-Tu avais raison, femme. Nous pourrons lui dire, lors de son dix-septième anniversaire, qu'il est le sorcier concerné par la cent-unième génération, et qu'il devra lever la malédiction des Malefoy en trouvant une épouse moldue ou née-moldue à Venise._

_Narcissa soupira et se tourna vers lui._

_-Au moins est-il sensibilisé à la légende des Malefoy._

_Ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Dans sa chambre, le petit Drago, foudroyé, décolla son oreille de la porte et retourna dans son lit. Soudain son visage se fronça en une expression dégoûtée. Comme si un jour il toucherait à une sale moldue ou à une Sang-de-Bourbe !_

.

Drago approfondit encore le baiser, pinçant les lèvres de sa partenaire entre ses dents. Elle était toute appuyée contre lui, ses petites mains blanches serrant les pans de sa cape entre des poings serrés. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva contre lui, la crinoline de sa robe d'or pur leur empêchant de se fondre totalement l'un dans l'autre. L'érection de Drago tendait le devant de son pantalon.

-Partons d'ici, _cara_, souffla-t-il soudain en se détachant de quelques centimètres à peine.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, éperdue et essoufflée, et il la souleva soudain dans ses bras telle une mariée. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise et noua ses bras autour du cou puissant de son _Cavaliere che ama_. L'instant d'après, le monde autour d'eux disparut en un craquement sonore par transplanage.

.

Drago et Hermione apparurent de nouveau dans la chambre du _Cavaliere che ama_, à l'hôtel _Rigatti_, elle toujours dans ses bras. Il la regarda de son regard brûlant et glacial à la fois et elle recula hors de son étreinte, captivée, se demandant si elle avait le droit à tant de beauté pour elle seule ce soir. Car elle savait qu'au matin, le _Cavaliere che ama_ partirait, la laissant seule avec le souvenir d'une nuit irremplaçable.

Sans faire attention au décor de la pièce splendide, elle recula lentement jusqu'au lit, les yeux affamés du _Cavaliere_ la surveillant attentivement. Automatiquement, elle porta ses mains dans son dos et défit calmement son corset, qu'elle retira, se retrouvant seins nus. La respiration de son amant d'une nuit se saccada. Pas peu fière de l'effet qu'elle faisait au célèbre tombeur de dames de Venise, elle procéda de même avec sa jupe et sa crinoline, se retrouvant en tout et pour tout en culotte de satin blanc. Les yeux de son amour du soir la dévoraient, buvaient jusqu'à l'excès chaque détail de son corps fin et doux qui rayonnait à la lueur des candélabres en une aquarelle incandescente de blanche pureté.

Puis, elle leva lentement les mains jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, et défit les rubans de soie dorée qui retenaient son masque, le laissant tomber en une motion fluide et paresseuse jusqu'au sol.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Elle ressemblait tellement à la Granger qu'il avait toujours connu et détesté, mais sans y ressembler du tout. Elle avait toujours été mignonne, sans être une beauté éclatante. Aujourd'hui, son charme était à son paroxysme. Ses traits, fins, bien dessinés et légèrement hautains, étaient parfaitement symétriques. Sa chevelure retombait en de tendres boucles bien dessinées et soyeuses sur son épaule nue. Mais c'étaient ses yeux surtout, ses yeux d'ambre et de bronze, qui l'attiraient aussi sûrement qu'un papillon à une flamme. Ils étincelaient, brillaient, l'invitaient, caressants et culottés à la fois, en une sensualité dévorante. Jamais jusqu'alors Drago n'aurait cru que des yeux marron auraient pu être si...si...

Indescriptibles.

Il avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la beauté devant lui. Enfin, il arriva jusqu'à elle, presque à se coller, mais sans jamais la frôler. Ce fut elle qui porta ses petites mains gracieuses et habiles aux épaules de son homme. Elle qui d'un geste lent, fit tomber sa cape. Elle qui défit les boucles attachant son justaucorps ancien. Elle qui passa les doigts sur son torse, arborant une expression avide et émerveillée. Le jeune homme était figé. Il avait trouvé la bonne. Et elle serait sienne, jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Jamais le _Cavaliere che ama_ ne s'était retrouvé dans une position où une femme s'occupait de lui. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui les séduisait, en veillant évidemment à prendre du plaisir personnel en guise de compensation. La chimie qui le liait à Hermione, cependant, l'empêchait de la traiter en quoi que ce soit pareille que les autres.

Soudain, il revint à lui, et monta doucement ses mains dans les boucles brunes, les tirant avec tendresse afin d'orienter la bouche de la jeune femme dans l'angle de la sienne, et elle le laissa faire. Il lui lécha lentement la lèvre inférieure, la faisant haleter d'anticipation. Elle se colla à son corps, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque, jouant avec les cheveux blonds sous ses doigts, et il porta en retour une main à la peau douce et pelucheuse de son ventre, la faisant frissonner, avant de remonter ladite main vers son sein droit. Il en pinça le téton quelque peu brusquement, la faisant inspirer vivement de peine-plaisir, et pour atténuer son impatience brossa la proéminence du pouce. Elle fondit sous lui, et il se tendit jusqu'à en être endolori en sentant le parfum alléchant de son excitation féminine percuter l'air. La pièce sembla se réchauffer brutalement, et les murs se rétrécirent sur leur nid d'amour.

Sans délaisser ni sa bouche, ni son sein, le _Cavaliere che ama_ glissa son autre main de sa douce chevelure et descendit au creux de ses reins, chatouillant l'endroit en une danse sensiblement érotique, avant de descendre plus encore, dessinant de doigts expérimentés sa hanche, puis la courbe de ses fesses. Elle inspira et se détacha de lui, le regardant avec des yeux admiratifs et emplis de désir. Il souffla,

_-Como ho potuto vivere senza te, amore_ ?

_-Racconti delle stupidità, Cavaliere. Respiravi, amavi, vivevi prima di conoscermi._

_-Non ho amato mai prima di conoscerti, ed anche se ciò era il caso, non mi ricordo più come fare._

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche et rétorqua,

_-Questa sera sono tuo, non varrà la pena di mentirmi, Cavaliere, perché questa notte ti appartengo già._

_-Ma domani_ ?

_-Domani, sarai tu che partirai senza rivoltarti, Cavaliere_, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire triste avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Drago se perdit trop dans la passion du baiser pour lui répondre, et la serra contre lui à l'en étouffer. Elle y mit autant d'ardeur que lui, oubliant un moment sa timidité naturelle pour plaire à son amant.

Il traça ses courbes avec langueur, s'attardant sur sa poitrine ferme mais menue et sur sa chute de reins splendide, mais sans jamais s'approcher de son aine.

Hermione de son côté comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi le _Cavaliere che ama_ était le coqueluche de ces dames. Rien que son corps était un appel au plus sensuel et au plus splendide des vices. Parfaitement dessiné, pâle, musclé sans vulgarité, elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité entre ses bras aux veines aussi bleues qu'une fleur.

Elle se pressa contre lui, alors que les mains de son amant dessinaient mille chemins de feu sur son corps, promettant des moments infinis de plaisir à venir. Elle sentit son érection contre son ventre à elle, mais ne parvint pas à en concevoir la moindre gêne. C'était naturel, comme si elle devait être dans ses bras depuis le début des temps. Comme si c'était écrit, aussi bien que chanté, dans une douce mélodie du son des amours.

Et pour empêcher son cœur de se briser, car son _Cavaliere_ ne lui appartenait pas, elle se serra plus encore à lui, jusqu'au moment où il la fit reculer d'un pas, et elle se laissa doucement choir sur le lit derrière elle, se répandant sur les draps comme les flammes de la luxure se répandaient dans ses veines. Et lorsqu'il lui écarta les cuisses, s'agenouillant devant elle en ôtant sa culotte d'un geste doux mais ferme, et que le premier coup de langue au centre même de sa féminité lui fit fermer les yeux et gémir de plaisir, elle songea qu'il y avait du bon à être aimée à Venise.

Il observa ses réactions entre des yeux mi-clos, sa langue explorant le doux centre d'elle-même, ses doigts écartant les plis de la chair afin de pouvoir accéder à son bouton d'amour et à sa chaleur humide. Elle gémissait de manière ensorcelante, se tordait de façon envoûtante. Il était conquis. Qui aurait cru que cette petite sorcière serait celle qui lèverait le maléfice millénaire sur la famille Malefoy ?

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, se tortillant sur les draps de soie, l'extase peinte comme un tableau lascif sur chacun de ses traits. Il la touchait partout et nulle part à la fois, aussi volage qu'un oiseau de printemps, qu'on ne voit jamais mais dont le chant emplit l'air. Et, au moment où son joli minois allait se congestionner pour éclater dans la jouissance, il cessa ses gestes, et se déshabilla à son tour, avant de monter sur le lit à ses côtés, la dévisageant avec amour à travers le masque.

Elle lâcha un petit cri de désespoir, furieuse de son arrêt, mais dès qu'il se révéla à elle dans la splendeur de sa nudité, elle oublia sa frustration, afin de mieux le dévorer du regard, comme une femme perdue qui trouve un oasis dans le désert. Dès qu'il fut parvenu à ses côtés, elle roula sur lui, le plaquant au matelas, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise, avant qu'il ne parte d'un rire chaud et mélodieux qui lui remua les entrailles :

-Impatiente, _bellissima _?

Elle ne répondit que par un petit grognement quelque peu sauvage, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, se goûtant sur lui, roulant des hanches pour que leurs intimités s'embrassent et s'embrasent de concert, le faisant gémir à son tour. Elle descendit d'un geste fluide entre ses jambes et saisit sa hampe dans une petite main. Elle s'émerveilla un instant de sa dureté, le regardant fermer les yeux d'extase au simple toucher, et entreprit un geste répétitif et lent le long de son sexe. Les rôles étaient inversés. Elle descendit l'autre main afin de lui caresser les bourses, et il faillit venir lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur son membre décalotté. Sentant l'orgasme monter alors qu'elle enroulait ses lèvres autour de son fantasme, il la saisit doucement mais fermement par les bras et l'allongea à ses côtés, avant de rouler sur elle.

-Prête, amour ?

Elle regarda son beau visage torturé par le plus délicieux des châtiments, et ne put répondre, éblouie par tant de beauté. Ses yeux étaient un orage, un ouragan, une tempête, un tsunami, et elle s'y perdit un instant, avant de le saisir par la nuque et amener avec violence leurs lèvres s'épouser en un geste harmonieux. Au moment où elles se touchèrent, il entra en elle d'une poussée immense et puissante, les faisant aussitôt crier tous deux leur bonheur aux cieux.

Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, lentement, doucement. Elle ne voulut pas en entendre parler et rencontra ses hanches avec force, le poussant à accélérer. Il ne fut que trop heureux de complaire. Il venait de redécouvrir Hermione Granger et il avait eu le coup de foudre.

Durant un moment, trop long ou peut-être trop court, on n'entendit dans la pièce que les claquements intimes de peaux se rencontrant, les grognements de l'effort, les gémissements et l'occasionnel mot doux, les halètements. Enfin, sous les yeux émerveillés du _Cavaliere che ama_, Hermione se tendit sous lui. Il descendit brièvement une main entre leurs deux corps en mouvement, et mit une pichenette à son clitoris gonflé. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ferme les yeux en criant d'extase, se resserrant autour de lui jusqu'au point de douleur, et criant son prénom, il la suivit immédiatement, choqué que leurs corps se répondent aussi bien, alors que des millions d'étoiles éclataient derrière leurs yeux, les menant au pays secret de ceux qui s'aiment. Pas de doute, la chimie était toujours là. Elle était vraiment la bonne. Drago était prêt à parier que Hermione serait sa moitié parfaite, son âme sœur sur d'autres plans que le sexe parfait dont il avait hâte d'explorer tous les horizons. Elle était belle, douée au lit malgré elle, intelligente, pleine de culture, et serait à coup sûr la mère idéale pour ses enfants et la candidate rêvée au titre de Madame Drago Malefoy.

Ils restèrent un moment joue contre joue, pantelants, flottant dans la douceur post-orgasmique. Enfin, le _Cavaliere che ama_ se redressa à genoux devant son amante, et enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité chaude de sa belle, récupérant au bout des doigts un ensemble de leurs fluides.

-Si parfaite, _cara mia_, souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Faite pour moi.

Il se lécha alors les doigts, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, yeux écarquillés, en le voyant avaler un mélange de son sperme à lui et de son humidité à elle. Elle sentit aussitôt son désir renaître devant ce spectacle d'un érotisme extrême, à la limite de l'indécence. Elle se frotta les cuisses l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de répondre à la chaleur soudaine de son entre-jambe. Il rit doucement.

-Excitée, mon ange ? Ton désir flagrant m'excite aussi...

Elle voulut effacer l'expression moqueuse du visage de son amant, qui venait de lui procurer l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie, et se pencha sur lui, le renversant sur les draps. Excitée par sa dominance, par le parfum intense du sexe dans l'air, et par les doigts encore luisants de son _Cavaliere_, elle saisit son sexe dans sa bouche, entreprenant de lui offrir le moment le plus coquin de sa vie jusqu'alors. Avec Ron, tout semblait fade. Avec son _Cavaliere_...

Il se durcit aussitôt sous ses attentions, alors qu'elle promenait sa bouche partout en offrant des bruits de gorge indécents. Elle le prit jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, le léchant, l'embrassant, le mordillant, et opérant des va-et-vient d'une rapidité surprenante pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre de choses.

-Hermione...souffla-t-il totalement épris. Arrête...je vais...je vais...

Au lieu de cesser devant son orgasme imminent, elle renforça ses gestes, enroulant sa langue autour de l'énorme pénis. Il haleta en comprenant qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne en elle. Cette réalisation seule suffit à le faire venir et, devant son regard étonné et émerveillé, elle avala l'ensemble de son liquide d'amour, ne remontant que lorsque son membre était de nouveau flasque.

Il la monta jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa sans fin, la serrant à l'étouffer et lui murmurant des « merci » sans cesse. Elle le lui rendit alors que, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le soleil se levait à l'horizon, nimbant Venise d'une dorure impériale.

Mais Venise n'est pas seulement la cité de l'amour mais aussi la ville de la souffrance. Les amants s'endormirent côte à côte et, lorsque Drago se réveilla à peine deux heures plus tard, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il trouva un lit vide et toute trace de la veille disparue, si ce n'est une trace de rouge à lèvres sur le coussin à ses côtés.

Le cœur vide et malheureux, il se leva, se doucha et se vêtit machinalement, puis découpa le petit carré de soie portant la trace parfumée de son doux et seul amour, le mettant dans sa poche, avant de lentement se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise.

.

Hermione regarda l'eau défiler sous la coque du bateau, ses songes loin, dans un hôtel de luxe de Venise et en compagnie d'un beau blond masqué. Elle soupira et leva le regard lorsque Ginny arriva à ses côtés, qui soupira également.

-Je crois que Venise fait cet effet à tout le monde, remarqua tristement la rouquine. On ne peut s'en séparer sans qu'elle nous manque.

Hermione laissa malgré tout un sourire étirer ses lèvres :

-Venise te manque...ou alors, un beau métis anciennement à Serpentard ?

Ginny sourit largement.

-Les deux...

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sortie avec Blaise ? Tu m'as dit qu'il te l'a proposé.

-Je ne sais pas. Je voulais garder l'illusion d'un amour de vacances, fait pour rester à Venise avec mes souvenirs...mais je me suis fourvoyée de bout en bout, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

-Tu le reverras en Angleterre.

-Certes.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Ginny dit doucement,

-Tu sais, le _Cavaliere che ama_ n'est qu'un doux rêve, un mirage. Il est là, un instant, un moment, puis il est aussi absent que les nuages sur un ciel d'été.

Hermione releva la tête, surprise.

-Comment...

-Allons, ma chère, rit Ginny, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles !

Elles rirent toutes deux. Puis Hermione se retourna loin du spectacle de Venise qui s'éloignait dans la matinée.

-Tu as raison, Ginny. Le Carnaval est terminé, le rideau se baisse et les comédiens rentrent chez eux...

Ginny lui prit la main et la serra :

-Direction _Roma_, la _bella _!

-Direction Rome, répondit Hermione en écho.

Malgré tout, son cœur portait à présent le poids d'un vide que seul un beau chevalier masqué saurait remplir. Mais vers l'avenir il lui fallait se tourner. N'est-ce pas ? Elle regrettait de l'avoir laissé le matin même, peu après l'aube, mais Ginny avait raison.

Le Carnaval n'est qu'illusion, Venise n'est que noirceur, et la vie continue.

.

Alors que le bateau touristique des deux jeunes femmes s'éloignait dans la mer, prêt à faire le tour de l'Italie par la pointe jusque Rome, à Venise, deux jeunes hommes, un blond et un métis, montaient sur le yacht privé du premier, et regardaient les eaux, accoudés au bastingage.

-Crois-tu qu'elle m'en voudra de l'avoir suivie ? demanda Blaise, vaguement inquiet de la réaction de Ginny.

-Mais non, se moqua gentiment son meilleur ami. Souviens-toi, le _Cavaliere che ama_ poursuit sa belle. Toi et Ginny n'êtes qu'un hasard dans l'ensemble des choses.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu.

-Cap sur Rome, s'exclama Blaise.

-Cap sur Rome, répéta Drago en se détournant de la vue splendide pour aller à l'intérieur se servir un verre.

Une fois seul, il tira de sa poche un morceau de soie blanche ornée de rouge à lèvres, là où s'étaient reposées les lèvres de son amour quand elle avait dormi à ses côtés. Il sourit au tissu et susurra, comme une promesse faite envers et contre tout :

-J'arrive, _cara mia_...

…...

Vocabulaire

…...

_Cavaliere che ama_ : Chevalier qui aime, chevalier aimant

_Bellissima_ : très belle

_Bellissima mia _: ma très belle, ma beauté

_Dormi ora_ : dors maintenant, dors à présent, utilisé ici en guise de sortilège du Sommeil.

_La Serenissima_ : endroit célèbre de Venise pour sa beauté et ses parades carnevalesques.

_La piu bella della stella qui illumina la notte_ : la plus belle des étoiles qui illumine la nuit.

_Cara _: cœur

_Cara mia _: mon cœur

_Amore _: amour

_Amata_ : chérie

_Principessa del carnevale_ : princesse du Carnaval (de ce Carnaval en particulier)

_Che il bene, mia dolce_ : que du bien, ma douce

_Venezia _: Venise (di Venezia, de Venise)

_Como ho potuto vivere senza te, amore_ ? : Comment ai-je pu vivre sans toi, amour ?

_Racconti delle stupidità, Cavaliere. Respiravi, amavi, vivevi prima di conoscermi_ : tu dis des sottises, Chevalier. Tu respirais, tu aimais, tu vivais avant de me connaître.

_Non ho amato mai prima di conoscerti, ed anche se ciò era il caso, non mi ricordo più come fare _: je n'ai jamais aimé avant de te connaître, et même si c'était le cas, je ne me souviens plus comment faire.

_Questa sera sono tuo, non varrà la pena di mentirmi, Cavaliere, perché questa notte ti appartengo già_ : ce soir je suis tienne, donc ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, Chevalier, puisque cette nuit je t'appartiens déjà.

_Ma domani_ ? : mais demain ?

_Domani, sarai tu che partirai senza rivoltarti, Cavaliere_ : demain, ce sera toi qui partiras sans te retourner, Chevalier.

_Roma _: Rome

_Bella _: belle

...

**Et voilà! Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Dites-moi tout! Bonne soirée et à bientôt pour les nouveaux chapitres de mes autres fics en cours. Bises,**

**Fanfictionnellement vôtre**

**DramioneInLove**


End file.
